


Something Missing

by TheJesterXIII



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:57:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJesterXIII/pseuds/TheJesterXIII
Summary: 2D had been alone all day long minding his own business. When his heard his door slam open, and Murdoc standing in the door way like a demon about to strike, the blue haired singer didn't know what had caused this, but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.





	1. Something Missing

I do not own anything nor made money off it.

Sorry for any spelling and grammar, I've tried, but please don't spend alot of time on either one and, let that be your only comment when you review. Please enjoy read and review XD.

2D often wonder what his life was like and how different it is with Murdoc in it. Sometimes he wonder if he would be better of without Murdoc there, but as life seems Murdoc is a much part of his life as his two sunken in eyes.

2D looked over at Murdoc, his blacken dented eyes looked down to the bassist hands, as they shock and clenched tightly, cutting crescent shapes into the older man's own hand. Licking his lips, the vocalist didn't know what had set the Satanist off, but he prayed to god, it wasn't him, and the bassist was simple pissed off at something that had happened earlyer. "Stuart!" demonic growl slipped from the green skinned man, as he looked straight into 2D's unique dented in blackened eyes. The pathetic vocalist let out a whimper, flinching as if Murdoc had attacked him.

2D risked a look at Murdoc and gasped, he felt like his heart was clenched tightly in death's own hands, as he looked into Murdoc two colored eyes. His band mates' black eye promised him death, slow and painful, flicking his eyes over to the salmon red one, he flinched even harder, and almost fall backwards at the intense hate, and blood lust the other male, had for 2D. He didn't know what the hell he had done, but he was sure in the hell going to pay heavy for it. 2D won't be surprised if he was knocked out for a week straight.

Stepping back, 2D felt the wall, and he let out a terrified whimper, he was going to die, he was going to being murder violently by Murdoc, and he didn't know why. 2D was setting in his room, playing his keyboard singing some random song, he was going to go show Murdoc, and he was so happy and proud of the song. That when his door flow opened and there stood Murdoc looking murderous. His breathing was ragged liked, and came in deep staccato out takes. As he walked into 2D room, as if he was a predator stalking it prey, having concerned it, and now was about ready go in for the kill.

The poor blued haired male didn't know what the hell was going on. He racked his already damaged brain, trying to think of why the bassist would be in his room looking as if he was wanting to redecorating 2D room the color red. Back to the Present state of the vocalist, who was breathing so quickly, he seemed like he would pass out quickly from lack of oxygen to his lungs, he was shaking so badly it was a wonder the twig of a man was even standing. Licking his dry lips, he felt like he was looking straight at his own personal angel of death, that Satan himself sent to 2D to collect his pathetic fragile little soul.

"Murdoc?" the blue haired vocalist got out after a few swallows, he throat had gotten so dry, he was in a panic, he didn't know what to do or say, so he decided saying the other man's name, it was the only thing he could think of. It seem to be the ticket, because Murdoc, slammed the door shut, as stalked his way from the door way, straight for the blue haired male. At this time 2D had already began to, pushed himself so far up against the wall, it was like he was trying to melt into the wall, in this case, he wished he could. The closer the Satanist got close to him, the more he shakes and the more the world around him began to spin.

"Stuart?" Finally after what seem like an entirely came the voice of the other man, who was standing an arm's length away from as he moved to put both of his hands on either side of the blue haired males body trapping the smaller man. "W'ere is my cross?" he growled out glaring down at the trembling band mate.

"Cross?" 2D though trying to remember what the other was talking about, he looked down at Murdoc's chest and saw the other inverted cross was indeed missing. This puzzled the vocalist a great deal; Murdoc never seemed to take it off ever. "I don't kno-" the blue haired man began, but let out a yelp when Murdoc caught him off by grabbing his jaw tight enough to bruise 2D pale skin.

"W'ere is it?" he screamed causing 2D to quickening his breathing, his head was pondering hard against his damaged skull, he felt like he was going to pass out from it all. Opting not to speak, he kept quiet, which didn't settle will with the bassist one bit. Tightening his hold on 2D jaw, causing the younger to cry out. He whimper softly, as he tried not to cry, he didn't know what the other was blaming him for his cross, he didn't know where it was, he never had it to begin with.

"I don't know!" he cried out, trying to turn his head to the side trying to get away from the madman, growling out Murdoc, didn't like that how 2D had gotten a backbone, all of a sudden, as he clenched harder down on 2D jaw and growled pulling the younger man half way up against him and then shoving him roughly back against the wall, harder enough to hear a thud, and the gasp of the blue haired male, when the air was knocked out of him.

"I won't tell ya again, W'ere is it?" he growled as 2D struggled again his hold, trying to get away from the satanic as much as possible, which seemed only to angry the bassist more and more, till he snapped and let out a demonic growl and punched the blue haired male in the face hard. The force caused him to turn his head, as the coppery taste of blood exploded everywhere in the poor vocalist mouth, and with his mouth clamped shut, he breathed hard through his nose, swallowing as much of the blood as he could.

When Murdoc was quiet and still, he opened his eyes after unknowing had closed them and looked to see what had caused the demon to have stopped. Prying 2D mouth up, Murdoc looked fascinated at 2D, the applied pressure at the back of 2D jaw forcing the younger to open it, this caused poor 2D to cry out at the pain, as drool and blood mix together slide out of his mouth, as the drool grow redder with each passing second that 2D mouth was open.

The demon was silently watching the blood fall from 2D's mouth, seeming too enchanted by this, he didn't snap out of it, when he heard 2D whimper. Looking up into the vocalist two dented eyes, he glared at the younger male, and then leaned forward to lick the blood and drool mix, away from the open mouth of the smaller male.

2D held as still as his shaking body would allow him. As Murdoc licked away at blood from the corner of his mouth. With the side of his face pulsing with a painful heat, telling him that talking anymore would end up with not only did Murdoc give him his trade mark two dented eyes, but two black eyes as well to match. He stayed quicken and simple watched Murdoc trembling out of fear, and holding his breath.

The Satanist seemed calm as he licked away the blood pulling anyway, he opened his eyes and looked at 2D his hate seem to have lessen, but something new was added to the mix, something that 2D didn't know what it was, and that made him fear the unknown emotion even more so.

Without saying a word, Murdoc backed away, letting go of 2D jaw, and looked at the panting vocalist, who slided down the wall, and panted hard as he looking up at the bassist. Turning on his Cuban heels, Murdoc left, the confused frighten and slightly turned on 2D in his room, wondering what the hell had just happened, when the door opened and closed leaving 2D alone once again, he looked around his room in a disbelieving manner, as if he could believe, which he couldn't Murdoc was acting weird, lashing out for a miss placed item all because he couldn't remember and took it out on poor 2D.

The blue haired vocalist closed his eyes, and tried to remember what he was doing before everything happened. Crawling over to his keyboard, he sighed, as he simply looked down at it and wondering if singing the song for Murdoc was a good idea after all. Blinking away tears, he began to play so random song he learned as child, not caring if he missed some of the keys, or if they sounded off, he need something to do, and keep his mind focused on it, instead of the attack and the licking that just happened to him.


	2. Something Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murdoc didn't understand why hate was slow turning into tolerance, but it was beginning to piss the satanist off more and more.

Do not own, and sorry for the grammer or spelling mistakes, and for the long long long waited for an update, please enjoy read and review.

Murdoc wonder if God himself gave him his own person demon to be tormented with day in and day out. The more he though about Stuart, the more he was sure that, yes, yes, indeed God had a sense of humor and was punishing him. The poor satanist, couldn't understand why in satan's name the blue haired incubus was even alive, beside to torment the all feared and powerful Murdoc Niccals, the leader of the greatest band.

The more he ponder about the twisted sick idea in his head, the more he wished to simple do something about it, but what? Ah that was the question of the year, the demon in Murdoc wanted blood and death, to be able to leisurely lick and suck the sweetest blood, he had every tasted, to be able to run his hand down the shaky pale skinny body, to tasted the flesh on bruise, and create more with hard nips and sucks, to sink his teeth into a luscious body, that calls for him to devour.

Murdoc didn't understand why lately hate, has turned into lust, and no matter how many girls he beds, all he could think about was a skinny, blue haired, bastard, whose whimpers now a days caused Murdoc to leave the room, to take care of something. He wanted to simple take it from Stuart, to do as he pleased, it never stopped him before, and it never will, however every time Murdoc tried to get what he wants, Stuart would whimper and flinch, something would click in Murdoc brain and the demon would pull away. He wasn't ashamed of causing such noise, no, no, not at all. In fact the whimpers, was like moans to the green skinned man. So when he attack Stuart in the hallway after his little encounter in his room. He couldn't help, but wanting to know more about those whimpers, and to see how loud and boisterous his singer could became.

Stuart had called to him, he paused wondering if he should give the blue haired bastard, the attention he wanted. Deciding to give in, he turned to the said blue haired male, and let his two different colored eyes rack up and down the skinny pale body of the other. Stuart was wearing a simple jacket blue jean with a T-Virus shirt, and the tightest pair of blue jeans Murdoc though wasn't even possible to wear, on a male body, and yet Stuart had managed to pull it off and rather well, if Murdoc's growing hard on was anything to say about it.

Stuart smiled, he two missing teeth gave him a rather childish and carefree appearance, his hair was disheveled, it looked like he had been pulling at it for hours, as some pieces didn't seem to want to lay down and stubbornly stuck up from the singers head. Murdoc raised a eyebrow at the singer, what in Satan's name did he want. To Murdoc the smile of Stuart was the most puzzling, didn't he learn that talking to or even being in the same room as Murdoc was never pleasant, especially when they was alone, even if alone was in the hallway, alone still, and yet he the blue haired fool was smiling at Murdoc, who made a face of annoyance at the feeling, it was a familiar one, it just never got labeled, never was a reason to be labeled till now. Murdoc didn't know when 2D changed to Stuart, but he bet God had something to do with it.

When Stuart had stopped in front of Murdoc, the only thing the demon could think about was his voice, and the way he spoke about in such a happy tone, waving his hands around as he explained about, a new piece he made, and wanting Murdoc to listen to first. Murdoc was surprised Stuart wanted anything to do with him, after he attacked him in his own room the other night, however this was Stuart he was talking about, the man seemed to forget and forgive, as the say went, though he might have forgotten temporarily, however he knew that Stuart would never forgive the satanist, this though alone caused a unwanted feeling of guilt boil up for the pit of his blacken soul, as he glazed over to look at the man, whom was still talking about the music piece he had written.

Sighing Murdoc, looked at Stuart, looking into his two dented eyes, despite what people though about them, he found them rather attractive, a rather zombie like appearance to Stuart, though that was his charm, Murdoc ponder, to be a love-able goof-ball. Though he couldn't let his inner thoughts out, he would never let this disgusting emotion win over him, it had not before 2D and it will now! As Stuart talked Murdoc's eyes panned down his face to feast upon his long and rather pale neck, he smirked when he saw the pale blue veins, he wonder if Stuart would be terrified if he were to lean forward and lick up those life give values.

Hearing Stuart gasp, he flicked his eyes up to look into Stuart's two sunken eyes, the fear, Stuart felt was shinging brightly in the sunken eyes, stronger then every. Good Murdoc though, he wanted Stuart to be afraid, he wanted him not to want this, to think him a monster and to push him away, Murdoc didn't need love, and he wasn't going to start now. Murdoc's narrowed eyes widen when he though of the one thing, he promised his own blacken soul, he would never think of. Love. Such a disgusting emotion, it got more people killed, then ever helped them. Love. A weak emotion that wasn't worthy of the greatest bass guitarist in the world. Love. Was what he felt for Stuart, and he was disgusted by it, he didn't want to love anything besides, frightening the piss out of the blue haired man, banging hot chicks, drinking till he passed out, and . . . . feeling Stuart heart beating strongly and wildly in his hand?

Pausing in his thoughts, he realized he had his hand on the singer chest, and he could feel the rapid beating of the blue haired males heart, beating so fast it was a wonder if the younger man's heart was going to leap out of his chest. It was like capturing a frighten rabbit, how their heart was racing fast and fast the longer you held them, till you either let them go or killed them. Blinking Murdoc heard something, and his eyes widen then narrowed. Looking up into Stuart sunken eyes, he could see fear, pure and unadulterated fear, also a rather misguided in Murdoc opinion trust. Trust? Murdoc moved his eyes down the blue haired males body. Did Stuart trust him not to kill him? His body was shaking not as badly that, Stuart would be in need of assistance to stand, but more like a junkie needing a fix.

Murdoc paused for a moment, this trust in Stuart's sunken eyes, was a new thing, or had it been their this whole time? Growling Murdoc was tried of trying to figure it out. This caused the fear to over run the trust he saw in Stuart's eyes, as the shaking began to take over the younger males body. What was a slight tremble and shaking of his hands, became full out panic attack, as his hands and body began to shake uncontrollably, Stuart had shut his eyes tightly as if he was waiting for something, but what? What Stuart waiting be attack? By who Murdoc himself? Though what got Murdoc attention the most was Stuart's breathing, it was ragged now, coming in staccato intervalves. He wonder if the singer was going to pass out for the lack of oxygen to his already severely damaged brain.

Raising a eyebrow, he waited impatiently for the singer to calm down. Narrowing his eyes, he figured out the tasted of fear, he had enjoyed and feast upon, no longer seem to quench his thirst. Such thing, caused him to lash out in angry, but he feared to upsetting the singer, if he done so. But the most startling thing was SINCE WHEN DID HE CARE! He wasn't here to amuse Stuart, he was here for himself, and no one else, not his mother! His bastard of a father! So why now? Why did he care about what he did to Stuart?

Then it clicked, it happened only a few night to this, Stuart had wanted to go get ice cream, and took Murdoc along with him. An innocent, propose, harmless, down right childish, and yet Murdoc agreed, he did not have anything better to do that day, beside frighten 2D the rest of the way out of his wits, and drink till he passed out. Might as well cross one of them off the list first he thought.

The Ice cream shop was neat, clean and jolly. Something Murdoc hated more then god and pink girly things. Though 2D seemed to wanted to go to this one, not the digusting one down the street, the one you have to check to make sure if, the ice cream was in all due respect really ice cream. So they stood in line, 2D looking at the menu trying to figure out what he wanted, Murdoc growling under his breath, how much he hated the blue haired male, when 2D announced to Murdoc that he would be right back, he had to go to the bathroom. He asked Murdoc to order him a banana split, as he went to the restroom. Murdoc didn't think anything of it, he scrunched up his face in announce, as he watched the singer race to the restroom. Growling out, he spat out in harsh words what they wanted, cursing the at the woman be hide the counter, as he waited for the orders.

A few moments later, orders in hand and payment had been made, he sat them down, at a random booth. Raising a eyebrow, he wonder what was keeping his facearch of a singer so long, it was his idea to come here, and yet he ditched him. No that wasn't right, 2D loved ice cream and he knew better then to leave Murdoc like that, the singer most really had to go thought the bassist. Settling down, Murdoc processed to eat his icy treat, after five minutes passed, he grow impatience with 2D's tartness, and went in search for the singer.

When he got to the bathroom, he nearly smacked into the door. He growled, why the bloody hell was the door locked? Was it jammed and 2D couldn't get out. Satan how he hated jammed doors. Calling out to his vocalist, he got no reply, if the door was jammed, 2D would be frantically pounding on the door, screaming for help. Something wasn't right and Murdoc didn't like it one god damn bit. Slamming into the door, he felt the stringing of pain in his left side, but didn't care, ramming into it over and over again, the more enraged he became, thoughts raced though his mind, what if 2D had left him there to make a fool out of him?, What if 2D was saying moronic thing on his cellphone to another person, about how stupid he though Murdoc was. What if. . . the door finally gave and came crashing down, revealing a rather interesting scene to Murdoc.

What if, 2D had been jumped in the bathroom, by another bloke trying to rape him. This in Murdoc's mind was unacceptable, he was the only person whom was every allowed to cause misery and harm to the blue haired vocalist! He alone, was the only person allowed to touch and manhandle the half witted man! He alone, was allowed to deliver physically and emotionally harm, to the skinny pale singer! No one was every allowed to touch what was he alone to touch!

Murdoc didn't remember much afterward, though he remembers soft hand and gentle kisses, something he was not use to or could even consider being able to have. Something wasn't right, he heard beeping, a steady beat, he had a pain in his left hand, and an headache that could knock an elephant out. Opening his mix match eyes, he blinked them in confusion at the blue blur that came to his sight. When his eyes focused enough, he was surprised to see it was 2D's unruly blue hair. He felt shaking, but it wasn't coming from him or the bed, but the body above him. Pausing to collect his thoughts, he blinked slowly trying to piece together why in Satan's name he was in the hosptial.

Something most had alerted 2D that he was awake, for the singer moved back, body shaking with light sobs, he had tried to hide, but failed miserably. His sunken eyes was puffy and red, for the crying he had done, but why? The blue haired male sniffed a little as he looked down at Murdoc and gave the other a stupid grin of his. 2D explained everything, from his attacker, to Murdoc basically kicked the unholy hell out of him, to the man knocking Murdoc unconscious with a shoe to the back of the head, to 2D break a couple of the attackers teeth out for dare attack Murdoc and caused him to pass out. It was all puzzling, why hadn't 2D attacked the man to begin with, if he was capable of knocking his teeth out, and causing him to pass out, why did he suddenly be able to do so, only because the man had hurt Murdoc? Thinking hurt, so he stopped, he felt like 2D all the time, trying to think only to stop and give up when the pain became to much.

That only happened a few days after the whole cross incident. And now? He paused looking at Stuart, whom had calmed down, and was looking at Murdoc for some form of explanation, when none came immediately, he simple begin to bit his lower lip out of nervousness. Rolling his eyes, Murdoc asked the other if he wished for him to listen to the song, in which case caused a explosion of emotions for Stuart, as he smiled like a dweeb and grabbed Murdoc hand ignoring the growl and lead him to his own room.

How this moron of morons, this complete twit, had won over Murdoc's black disgusting twisted heart, only Satan would every know, and that fucker would not even tell Murdoc when he asked him, and thus Murdoc ending up spending an evening in Stuart's room, not screaming at him or calling him a moron, simple silent in a angry fashion and replied in a harsh Murdoc manner, which Stuart didn't seem to mind, and it only caused the half brain damaged male to carry on as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and maybe to Murdoc, it had became second nature, something you never stop to think about anymore, when he was with Stuart Potts the world could go and fuck it self for all Murdoc cared.


	3. Something Broken

Stuart knew something wasn't right, when he first woke up that morning. He felt a deep rush of something, it was an unknown terror, he couldn't place. Something dark had worked it way into his dreams last night, he just knew it, but he couldn't remember what it was. The feeling of darkness, didn't leave as he took a warm shower. It didn't flee when he walked outside in the sun light. Something wasn't right. He felt it grow worse and worse the more the day went on. Russel and Noodle, had left. Noodle had been kind enough to tell 2D that she and Russel was going to an underground band concert. Smiling with broken teeth, Stuart wish them a farewell, and not to get too drunk. Noodle saluted him, and bounced away. That was in the morning, around noon, he noticed he hadn't eaten anything, and would more than likely get yelled out, by Noodle when she found out.

The place was disheartening quiet with out Russel and Noodle, he didn't want to disturbed Murdoc in case the bassist was sleeping still. That was one road, 2D never wanted to travel ever again. His relationship had been on a high note with the bassist, but he knew if he didn't keep on it, the high note, would begin to sound like a dying mouse. Walking slowly into the kitchen, he looked around hoping maybe, Noodle and Russel had come back. He pouted, he wished they would come back, the dark feeling hadn't lifted, and he was growing depressed, though he promised Russel, he wouldn't over do it with his meds.

Walking over to the sink, he made a face, the dishes were disgusting. It was Murdoc turn to wash them, but of course, 2D didn't want to go and inform his band mate, anything less than life threatening at this hour of the day. Taking in a deep breath, Stuart let it out, and went about doing the rather large pile of dirty dishes. Half way done with them, he felt eyes, watching him. He was half tempted to look back, however he knew he was being silly, Murdoc was asleep, he won't be up till later. Still his hands froze in the dish water, and he dare not move at all. The feeling was so intense, he had to turn, the temptations was too much for him.

Slowly turning his head to the left, he saw. . .nothing, not a bloody thing, nothing was out-of-place, no one was standing there, though he still felt eyes on him. As if a creature or a monster had made it way into his mind, and watched him for there. Panic began to rise in him, his heart began to beat faster, something wasn't right. He couldn't stay there, he need to leave, he need to run. The nightmare, wasn't real, he thought, it was just a bad dream, he didn't notice that his hands, began to shake or that the plate in them, was slipping slowly out of them. He let out a blood curdling scream, when the sound of a plate smashed into the floor. Looking down, he felt his eyes widen. How did the plate even leave his hands, raising them up, he saw them tremble in fear. Fear of what, he quickly looked around, he felt a pressure move off to his right, and he decided then, he didn't want to be around, to find out if it was a nightmare, or if it was real.

Slowly as if he was a wounded animal, he made his way towards the arch way , that lead out into the hallway. He could make it to his room, if he sprinted. If he could run faster, then the creature, if he could . . . he froze. Hands were on his shoulder, cold hands. Cold bony hands. Fear flooded with in his veins tenfold. He was going to die, he was going to die a horrible, painful death. He was going to be mangled, or worse, eaten alive. "What are you doin?" relief came with the voice. As he let out a breath, he wasn't aware he was holding. He never felt so happy to hear Murdoc's voice ever. "Muds there is somethum in the kitchen." he said though he didn't turn around to face Murdoc, he didn't want to give the creature, an opening to attack him.

"What you goin on bout?!" Murdoc didn't sound happy, and his face, had 2D turned to look, could have spoiled fresh milk. Stuart didn't reply, his sunken eye watch for movement in the kitchen. A few minutes went by, and nothing. Murdoc, had enough of the silences and walked around the horror struck singer. "Murdoc!" came the panicked singer, as he flung himself at the bassist. "We gotta get out of 'ere!" he was panicked, shaking and as he looked up into mix matched eyes, with his own frighten sunken in ones. Scoffing, Murdoc allowed Stuart to pull him out of the kitchen. The singer didn't stop pulling him, till they was both half way across the house. Stuart looked less of a shaking leaf, and more like a man who seen a ghost.

"What the matter Dullard?" It wasn't that Murdoc was concerned for his Singer, his tone of voice stated, in a monotone way, he could care less. When Stuart didn't reply, and could only look at his bedroom door, as if it was a snake, ready to strike him if he made a move towards it.

"I had a bad dream" he began in a soft broken tone. His eyes were fall to the floor, as he brought his hands, up into his hair to lightly pull at the strains. "So what we all had bad dream moron-" "You was killed, I killed you" Stuart interrupted Murdoc, he didn't do it often, but he was nearly in tears, as he began to remember everything. Murdoc for his part, didn't say anything, as Stuart continued. "I-I-I killed you, Russel first, hit 'im over the head, with a pan. I strangled Noodle with a cord, and I. . .I stabbed you in the heart." tear flowed down his pale cheeks now, as if someone had let a damn open. "I could feel you all die. I felt your blood on me, when I stabbed you" it was hard to understand him, Stuart words, was beginning to sound run together, as he began to slowly break down and sob.

He froze when he felt cold arm wrap around him. A hand at the back of his head, pulling him into a warm chest. "Hush up Dullard, gotta have a heart, for you to stab first. It was just a nightmare, get over it. " his words, though held little comfort to a normal person, meant the world to Stuart, as he sniffed and nodded. He stopped crying, and Murdoc pulled away.

"Muds" he said in a tiny cracked voice. "Yeah?" came the grumpy reply, as Murdoc distances himself away from the blue haired singer. "Could you, come take a nap with me?" came the soft question. He felt like shit, and more than likely looked the part. He felt his eyes were hot and puffy from crying. Murdoc narrowed his mix matched eyes, and turned and opened 2D's door and walked straight in.

It took a moment for Stuart to figure out that Murdoc was indeed, going to sleep with him. He walked in, after shutting his door, he couldn't help, but lightly laugh at Murdoc, who decided he want all of 2D bed. It was strange bassist agreed, but Stuart didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, as walking over, the blue haired singer, slowly climbed into his bed, snuggling up to Murdoc's chest, knowing he would get a punch for it. He waited for the impact, when none came, he tilted his head up to see why not. Murdoc had he eyes closed, his chest rose and fall in a slow manner.

Smiling softly Stuart, laid his head back on Murdoc chest. "Night Muds" he whispered softly. Little did he know, Murdoc's eyes had opened, and looked up at the ceiling, as the blue haired singer fall asleep, the bassist, let a soft smile grace his face. "Night Dullard" he replied back, in a more hush tone. Soon sleep claimed him, and his dream was pleasant to say the least, and Stuart, began to dream of having a picnic with his band mate. He slept on, having his pleasant dream, unaware of the eyes that looked at him from the shadow.


End file.
